Crimson Letters
by deschanel7013
Summary: Woody is hiding something and Jordan may just have figured it out. But is it really true? Woody and Jordan pairing It'll get there.
1. Realizations

Crimson Letters By: SaraFan101

When someone from Woody's past resurfaces, and leaves him with a belonging he never knew he had, will he be able to stay under control. Or will control fly away as if it never existed? W/J

Hello! This is my first Crossing Jordan fic, but hardly my first. Be aware that I wrote this in band over a period of a long while, under the influence of my weird classmates. Random facts: I am listening to 'We're All Mad' and it's midnight. So I'll try my best. PS: It gets better.  
PS2(I have one of thoseJ): We need to think up a good name for the Woody/Jordan ship. Hmmm….

"Hey Dr.M" Jordan called. She ran up to him, heading away from the elevators. "Got any cases?" she asked.

"1426 Meadowbrook. Here" Macy handed her a file, the call log sat on top, on a bright pink paper.

"Thanks Macy" she said, turning around.

Crime Scene

"Hey, Officer! What've we got?" An officer turned around, his badge revealing 'G. Nichols.'

"Moundo evidence, April Bennington, 30. Brutally murdered." he responded, his face indicating disgust.

Jordan looked inside and saw Woody examining the battered body. "Looks personal" she said, looking back at the balding man.

"Yeah, kinda sad too. She's got kids, twins in fact."

"Twins?" she made a mental note.

"Yeah, two teen girls" he said, letting his eyes wander around the dirt lawn. Jordan nodded, ducking under the yellow tape and into the house. It was messy; clothing and dirty dishes scattered furiously about. Clearly, besides the deceased's clothing and the girls' clothing she saw males' clothing. Boxers, tee shirts, khaki pants, work shirts, and, despite the cold weather, a pair of swim trunks.

"What happened here?" she asked herself aloud.

At the sound of Jordan's voice Woody turned. His face was solemn and sad, the eyes that once sparkled were now cloudy and red. Jordan saw that and was drawn toward him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he replied, a grave tone to his voice. That worried her, he never cried.

"No you're not" she began, "Who is she?"

They were still ten feet apart, slowly coming closer. "April Bennington." he said, stronger now.

"I know that. Who is she? To you this time." Jordan seemed concerned, her eyes showing worry. Woody pushed his way out of the messy room, placing his hand on her back as he passed her.

"Woody! Woody?" she called. But he was gone. He walked across the dirt lawn, slightly tripping over a rock. He lifted his hand in a huff and continued. Woody got in his car and drove off, loud rock music playing.

"Who knew suck an old radio could be that loud?" Jordan yelled, mostly at herself, a little at the unknowing Woody.

When she turned toward the body she squinted. She saw a silver object hidden in the depths of a pile of clothing next to the body.

"Officer Nichols! C'mere. I found something." she said, nearing the object. He walked into the house, finding Jordan.

The pile, which consisted mostly of the woman's clothing, showed bits of the metal object, but she still knew what it was. A gun.

If the place had been ransacked, which is what it looked like, why would they leave a gun? The gun seemed to have no place in the house; the check on April Bennington had revealed no such weapon, just a B & E when she was 17. She hadn't even died of a gunshot wound. It was obvious she had a concussion and multiple broken bones.

"Man, come here!" Jordan yelled, unaware that he was behind her.

"What?" Nichols said, startling her.

"Look." Jordan stated, holding up a silver .48.

"Glock" (A/N: sorry if this isn't possible, I am not very good with guns) Nichols replied.

"Ya think?" Jordan asked.

"But she doesn't have a gunshot wound" Officer Nichols thought aloud.

"Really?" came Jordan's sarcastic reply.

"Get to work. I need COD and TOD"

"I can only give you TOD maybe. I have to get her back to the morgue for the rest."

"Whatever. Just go do your job." Nichols said, making note of the gun's location.

"It's cold in here. Close the door on your way out." Jordan called.

"Can't." he said, "Door's busted."

"Fine!" she responded, turning (again) to April Bennington's body.

She noted the dusty red substance in her blonde hair, under her fingernails, and many defensive wounds on her hands and arms before hearing a door slam.

She turned her head to the busted door to see a black Impala now in the driveway. Next to it, by the drivers side door, was a stern older woman. She had dyed red hair, wrinkles around her mouth (as if she talked a lot), and a purple dress suit. She motioned to someone in the back of the Impala and the door opened up.

"Come on. Hurry up now." she said, her voice stern too.

Two girls exited, both with tears streaming down their 12 or 13 year old faces. The two looked exactly alike, obviously the twins Nichols had been talking about. The only difference was that one had blonde hair and the other had brown.

Jordan saw the three walk up to Officer Nichols and begin to talk. The two girls wiped their tears and adjusted their backpacks at the same time whilst the woman talked to Officer Nichols.

After about five minutes Jordan saw the resemblance between, not only the twins and April Bennington, but someone she knew, yet couldn't place. It was the eyes, clear, soft welcoming.

Through the muck of the reporters and passers-by a car drove and slowed in front of the house. The old blue car stopped and a suited man got out. He too walked to Officer Nichols side. Once he made note to Nichols that he was there he made his way to Jordan.

It was only then that she realized whose eyes they were. Woodrow Wilson Hoyt.

A/N: How was it? Be brutal. Honest. It was the first chapter of my first Crossing Jordan fic, but we can all pretend we don't know that now can't we? 


	2. Set Time For A DNA Date

Chapter 2 

Oh my gosh. I didn't realize two months had gone by. I will update faster now that I am putting all of these on my computer, of which is finally fixed. So...here we go.

JORDAN JORDAN WOODY WOODY JORDAN WOODY...JORDROW!

"They're her kids" he said to her, pointing toward April's body.

"They look like her... Except..." she paused, not knowing if she should say anything.

"Except what?" Woody asked, confused.

Jordan shook her head. 'Nah, they're not Woody's eyes...They're just not April Bennington's eyes' she thought.

"Except their eyes." Jordan finished.

"Their eyes, eh?" he replied, shifting his face away.

Moments passed; moments filled with 'Ahhh's' and 'Hmmm's' and raising the vic's neck or forearms.

Finally Jordan spoke, "Levitity is set. There's hemorrhaging around her nose and eyes. Arms too. ...Are you ok?" Woody nodded. "She's got red dust in her hair and under her fingernails." She held up the left hand of the deceased, turning it around in her latex covered hand.

Jordan pointer out multiple bruises, scratches, and so on, when Woody stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait. Hey, Jor, what is that?" he pointed.

The palm of the deceased's hand was red and white. Inside was a small gold chain, ripped in half seemingly missing a charm.

"It's a chain, Woody." she stated, relieving it from the hand. The chain left an impression, and, in some spots, even bleeding and bruising.

"No, not that. That." he pointed to her palm, a black smudge on it.

"Writing?" Jordan asked.

"Looks so. Can you read it?" he replied.

"Um, yeah. Kinda. 'C-42-16-13 L-7024'"

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

After a few moments Jordan spoke again. "Why're those kid here?"

"Kalleigh and Mikaela? Oh, they're Bennington's kids. April's kids."

"They look.. like you." she slipped. 'Maybe I'm just looking too hard'

"What? Me?" Woody was taken aback.

"Damn." she mumbled. "Why'd you call her 'April?'" she questioned.

"April. That's her name. Isn't it?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, but, well, you don't call her by her first name. You just don't. It ends up getting personal."

"Personal?" he shook his head. "Ok then, Doctor, are you almost done?" Woody asked, mentally cursing at himself for saying the twins' names.

"Yes. I just need to get the body into the van."

"Page me when you get more information" he said.

Jordan readied the body for transport, zipping the long black bag up tightly. She gathered the boxes of swabs, some containing saliva, some blood. The assistant coroners pulled the gurney out the door while Jordan stayed behind.

"They're relatives of you, aren't they?" she asked (lightly). The resemblance between the three was uncanny. Their build was similar, their eyes, even Mikaela's brown hair looked similar.

"Do your job" he said, pointing to the badge on her belt loop.

"I'm expecting an answer." and she left.

She exited, stopping at the older woman in the top left corner of the driveway.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" the woman asked bitterly.

"Yes, Mrs. umm"

"Dolly Parker"

"Dolly Parker, I need something from these girls...regarding the investigation. I need their spit."

"Swap spit? I don't think s-'

"No, no, no. Mrs. Parker, I need their DNA."

"Why?" Dolly, the social worker asked.

Dolly's face revealed nothing but Jordan could tell that she was no poker player.

"Investigation" Jordan said, pulling out two swabs. "Open your mouth please" Jordan told the girl on the left, the blonde one.

"Are you Kalleigh or Mikaela?"

"Kalleigh" she spoke through tears.

The swab was placed in her mouth, cheek swabbed, and pulled out.

"Good, now it's your turn Mikaela" Jordan said. "You know, I lost my mother when I was younger than you. Would you maybe like to go to the lab to run a few tests? My friends would love you." Jordan asked, uncharacteristically.

They sniffed in unison, stuffed their hands in their jeans' pockets, and shivered.

"I guess" Kalleigh nodded.

"Mrs. Parker, is that ok?"

"No. Not right now. Maybe later."

"Aw, come on" Jordan pleaded.

"Are you insane?" the older woman asked.

"That's beside the point, lady. 3:25. They'll be there." Jordan mused.

"3:45"

"Fine." Jordan mumbled.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, the body is ready for transport." one of the Assistant Coroners called.

"Ok, Max. I'm coming." and she left.

"Thank God." Dolly muttered.


End file.
